Shirley Bassey
*Łukasz Zagrobelny |Wykonywany utwór= *„Big Spender” *„Goldfinger” |Edycja= *Dziewiąta *Dwunasta }} Dame Shirley Bassey, właśc. Shirley Veronica Bassey (ur. 8 stycznia 1937 w Cardiff) – walijska piosenkarka, znana głównie z wykonania piosenek tytułowych do filmów o Jamesie Bondzie: Goldfinger (1964), Diamenty są wieczne (1971) oraz Moonraker (1979). W 1997 we współpracy z Propellerheads nagrała przebój "History Repeating". W 1985 wystąpiła z recitalem w Polsce podczas Sopot Festival. Dyskografia * 1956: Bewitching Miss Bassey * 1958: Born to Sing the Blues * 1961: Fabulous Shirley Bassey * 1961: Shirley * 1962: Shirley Bassey * 1962: Let's Face the Music * 1962: Goldfinger * 1965: Shirley Bassey at the Pigalle * 1965: Shirley Stops the Shows * 1966: I've Got a Song for You * 1967: And We Were Lovers * 1968: 12 of Those Songs * 1968: This Is My Life * 1968: La Vita – This Is My Life (wydany tylko we Włoszech) * 1968: Golden Hits of Shirley Bassey * 1969: Does Anybody Miss Me * 1970: Live at Talk of the Town * 1970: Something * 1971: Something Else * 1971: Big Spender * 1971: It's Magic * 1971: The Fabulous Shirley Bassey * 1971: What Now My Love * 1972: The Shirley Bassey Collection * 1972: And I Love You So * 1972: I Capricorn * 1973: Never Never Never * 1974: Nobody Does It Like Me * 1975: The Shirley Bassey Singles Album * 1975: Good Bad But Beautiful * 1976: Love Life and Feelings * 1976: Thoughts of Love * 1977: You Take My Heart Away * 1978: 25th Anniversary Album * 1978: The Magic Is You * 1979: What I Did for Love * 1982: Love Songs * 1984: I Am What I Am * 1987: La Mujer * 1991: Keep the Music Playing * 1992: The Best of Shirley Bassey * 1993: Sings Andrew Lloyd Webber * 1995: Sings the Movies * 1996: The Show Must Go on * 1997: The Birthday Concert * 1999: Land of My Fathers * 2000: The Remix Album: Diamonds Are Forever * 2000: The Greatest Hits – This Is My Life * 2003: Thank You For The Years * 2006: The Columbia / EMI Singles Collection * 2007: Get the Party Started * 2009: The Performance * 2014: Hello Like Before Single * 1957: "Banana Boat Song" * 1957: "Fire Down Below" * 1957: "You, You Romeo" * 1958: "Kiss Me, Honey, Honey, Kiss Me" * 1959: "As I Love You" * 1960: "With These Hands" * 1960: "As Long as He Needs Me" * 1961: "Reach for the Stars / Climb Ev'ry Mountain" * 1961: "I'll Get by" * 1962: "Tonight" * 1962: "Ave Maria" * 1962: "Far Away" * 1962: "What Now My Love?" * 1963: "What Kind of Fool Am I" * 1963: "I (Who Have Nothing)" * 1964: "My Special Dream" * 1964: "Gone" * 1964: "Goldfinger" * 1965: "No Regrets" * 1965: "It's Yourself" * 1967: "Big Spender" * 1970: "Something" * 1971: "The Fool on the Hill" * 1971: "(Where Do I Begin?) Love Story" * 1972: "Diamonds Are Forever" * 1972: "For All We Know" * 1973: "Never, Never, Never" * 1974: "Davy" * 1979: "Moonraker" * 1984: "Sometimes" * 1986: "To All the Men I've Loved Before" * 1987: "The Rhythm Divine" (gościnnie dla Yello) * 1996: "Disco la passione" (duet z Chrisem Rea) * 1997: "History Repeating" * 1999: "World in Union" (Oficjalny hymn Rugby World Cup) (wraz z Brynem Terfelem) * 2005: "Diamonds from Sierra Leone" (wraz z Kanye West) * 2007: "The Living Tree" * 2007: "Get the Party Started" Zobacz też *Krzysztof Szczepaniak *Łukasz Zagrobelny Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści dziewiątej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dwunastej edycji